Trading Places
Trading Places is the third episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. It is the debut of the Super Samurai Mode of the Green Samurai Ranger. Summary When a Nighlok traps the spirits of Antonio, Jayden, Mia, and Kevin into objects, Mike and Emily must figure out how to defeat him and save them. Synopsis Switchbeast arrives on scene and turns the people there, including Antonio, Bulk and Spike, into several objects, like a lamppost, bike seat, newspaper, soda can, etc. He hopes this will get the Rangers going so he too can turn them into objects. Emily and Mike arrive but are easily defeated, but Mia, Kevin, and Jayden arrive and Jayden attacks but Switchbeast turns him into a gnome and threatens to destroy the gnome, which would destroy Jayden, but Mike blocks his sword. Mia and Kevin tries to attack but are pushed back and also turned into other objects. Switchbeast then dries out and retreats, and Emily finds the bodies of Mia and Kevin. Mike and Emily return to the Shiba House, bringing a fish, gnome, fan, and ballerina musicbox back. They place them in several spots and Mentor Ji says that this Nighlok can switch souls and place them into their objects. As they are wondering what to do, only Mike and Emily are left to defeat Switchbeast and must figure out how to save everyone from being destroyed. In the Netherworld, Octoroo is delighted at Switchbeast's plan to use human souls and place them into objects. Switchbeast explains that the humans will get rid of the items, and put them into the melting pot or somewhere else where they can be disposed of, and the workers won't even know what is happening. He goes back out later to turn more people into various objects. Mike starts training as Emily watch. Mike told Emily that he doesn't want her spirit to be switch with an object but Emily ensures that nothing will ever happen to her and stated that the two of them will defeat the Nighlok together. Emily also mentions that she saw Mike put a ballerina tutu in Kevin, and Kevin is unhappy at this and will want payback later. Mia thought Kevin looks cute. Mentor Ji smells something fishy, and carries Antonio to the fridge because the fish is beginning to smell. However the Gap Sensor then goes on, and he leaves Antonio in the table. Mentor Ji gives Mike the Black Box, and Mike has a plan to release. They encounter Switchbeast soon after, and Switchbeast begins to switch Mike into something, but Emily grab his vessel and Switchbeast is Mike. Mike (who is Switchbeast now) uses his body for a vessel for Switchbeast and demands him to know how to switch everyone back. Emily switches Switchbeast into a soccer ball and kicks it. Switchbeast grunt agrees to switch everyone back, which he uses Mike's spin sword and hits a specific spot, and everyone is saved, with many almost in death. Antonio is almost eaten by a cat but is luckily saved. He rushes back to the area and sees the cat eating the fish, and faints. Mia and Jayden admired the tutu Kevin's wearing, and Kevin runs out. Switchbeast then goes to his regular form, and Mike uses the Black Box to turn into a Super Samurai, and uses his special move to defeat Switchbeast, who turns into a Mega-Monster. The Black Box allows Mike and Emily to control the Claw Armor Megazord, in which they use the katanas to defeat Switchbeast quickly. After destroying him, Mike and Emily agree to never do this again. In the Netherworld, Master Xandred is very angry at Switchbeast's failure and the Furry Warts come down. Octoroo says that some music could calm him, but Dayu is missing. A Furry Wart then irrtates Xandred, who throws it out of the ship and into a gap in which the water takes it to the shore. Dayu finds the Furry Wart and can now talk with someone at last, tells the Furry Wart that Xandred had broken her harmonium and wants revenge for it. In the Shiba House, Ji is serving everyone burgers when Mike shows Mia, Emily, Antonio, and Jayden the picture he took, and everyone, including Ji, is laughing. Mike shows Kevin the picture, and Kevin says "You took pictures!?!?!" and tries to take Mike's Samuraizer, and both are running around, with Kevin failing to catch Mike quickly. Cast * Switchbeast- Dean Young Trivia * This is the first episode where the Black Box/Spin Sword combo is officially named- the "Super Spin Sword". * Antonio does not appear morphed in this episode. * This is the only episode where Moogers do not make an appearance. See also Switched Lives, the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger episode this was adapted from. Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai